Horror 2: Reign of Defiance
by HatersGonnaHate7
Summary: A powerful gang comes to Ponyville and make great friends with everyone. But when the leader overthrows Celestia, only one person can stop them. Will they be stopped or will the fate of Ponyville be crumbled to bits?
1. Prolouge: Reports

"Are you sure these documents are correct," said Professor Blackwell. He walked over to the microscope and examined the crusted skin mold under the scope. "That's what the excavator's said. The Black City database even checked to verify if the information was correct," explained one of the scientists. "Alright. Some of the DNA samples just don't seem to match up with the information," replied the confused professor. He paced around for a bit in hard thought.

"Huh, that's weird," said the scientist. "Hm," wondered the professor. "It says here that the skin samples match that of a class-5 aggressor from the time period. Aggressors weren't created until 500 years later," The professor widened his eyes. "Rockwell, are you saying that," Professor Blackwell stopped short. "This aggressor time traveled. He changed the course of history," Said Norman Rockwell, one of the head scientists. "This is bad. Really, really bad. And on top of that, this will require days of work. And tomorrow is my son's 5th birthday. I really don't want to miss it," said Blackwell.

"Deathshead's turning 5," said Norman, surprised. "Yes. And I've really wanted to give this to him," said Blackwell. He reached for a shelf and pulled out an object from it. It was an axe with a polished wooden handle and a rubber black grip. On the head of the axe was an infinite sign with 3 circles instead of the 2 end circles were straight vertical lines. Underneath the middle circle was an upside down triangle. On the top of the base was a shiny, curved spike.

"You're giving a 5 year old an axe," Norman said with a hint of both surprise and disappointment. "When he was 3, he wanted to help his grandpa chop wood for a campfire out in the Everfree forest. It was a great moment," Said Blackwell. Norman looked at him for a bit. "Tell you what, Maxis. You can have the day off. I think that little filly will love it if you were there," said Norman. Blackwell smiled. "Thanks, Norman. I appreciate it," he said.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day. I need to see Shantel. We have reservations at that fancy restaurant," said Norman. "Your right. Intercom the building it's quitting time. I'll call the security guards. They get to try out our new XV-13 Quantum Plasma Rifles we just finished yesterday," replied Blackwell.

As everyone was going home, Blackwell couldn't stop thinking about the reports. "Something just doesn't seem right about those reports. I don't know what it is, but I don't like the suspense of finding out," he said. As he stepped up to his house, he smelled the sweet smell of his wife's cooking. "You make some damn fine food, Hannah," he said. When he walked in he hung his jacket up on the rack. He walked over to his wife and kissed her. "Hi, sweetie," said Hannah.

Deathshead peeked his head out. "Hi, daddy," he said. He walked over and hugged him. "Hi, Deathshead. Guess what? I'm taking you to my work tomorrow. You get to video tape everything as well. How would you like that," asked Blackwell. Deathshead got a grin on his face and started cheering. Hannah kissed Blackwell and smiled.

Back at the lab, the skin began to glow. A voice echoed, "In 30 years, My full power will be revealed." And the skin began to levitate.


	2. Ch 1: Preperations

30 Years Later

Ponyville was a week away from the Ritual of the Super Moon with the help of Zecora, and all of the ponies were exited for this day. "Every thousand years, the Super Moon shines upon the world and grants gifts of happiness and joy," said Twilight. "I was told that the Moon grants ponies their favorite thing," said Rarity. "In that case, I want a gigantic pink cupcake covered in edible sparkles and sapphires," said Pinky. "I would want a big thundercloud, just to make me look badass," said Rainbow Dash. "I think that tale is false," said Applejack. "Don't be a downer, AJ. You never know," said Fluttershy.

"Hey, everyone. Look at the stage now. I put the few finishing touches on it," said Spike. Everyone walks out of the Sugarcube Corner and saw the majestic beauty that awaited them outside. A polished wooden stage with sparkling red curtains and moon designs were hung up. The lights were polished so shiny; that the ponies could see every little detail of their face on it.

"This is amazing," said Fluttershy. "Well, Spikey-Wikey. You sure do know to please a woman," said Rarity. Spike wasn't sure to take it sexually or as a compliment, so he just smiled.

"Well, Spike. I must say you sure know how to put together a stage," said Twilight. "The only thing I need help with is moving this one speaker. Think you can help, AJ?" asked Spike. "No problem, partner," she replied. She bucked the speaker, but it barely budged. "Huh," said Applejack. She bucked again, and got the same result. Applejack mumbled. "Need a little assistance," said a voice. Everyone turned around.

They're stood a white pony with medium spiked hair and a short goatee. He had leather jacket with a sun on the back. He had a cutie mark of an 8 ray sun, all curvy. He also had sunglasses on. The cool kind. "Name's Sully," said the pony with a moderately deep voice.

Applejack faced flushed red. Her heart started pounding faster. Sully jumped on the stage and rammed the speaker into place. All the ponies were impressed. Sully picked a rose from the ground and handed it to Applejack. She was redder than a tomato at the moment, but she took the rose, anyway.

Spike thought in his head, "I wonder what Deathshead would think of him." Sully looked at Fluttershy and saw the necklace she was wearing. Fluttershy noticed. "Like it? A pony named Deathshead gave it to me," she said as she blushed. Sully got excited, "Deathshead? He was here? I wish I would have known earlier," he said. Everyone looked confused. "How do you know him," said Spike. "We were friends since middle school," said Sully. Everyone got excited. "That's great," said Twilight.

A pony in a biker suit came up to Sully and whispered to him. "Oh, before I forget, my gang leader is coming with the whole gang," said Sully. "What's their name," asked Rarity. "Blood Phoenix," replied Sully. "We decided to visit for about a week." Spike looked at Sully uneasy. "This can't be good…at all," he said.

And on cue, the gang rolled in.


	3. Ch 2: Confronted

**BLACK CITY**

"Hey, Norman, can you hold this down for me while I weld it," said Deathshead. "Sure, Deathshead," said Norman. The lab in Black City was flustering with scientist. They were getting ready for the Super Moon so they collect its energy. By collecting its energy, they can make power to have a party. "Thanks," said Deathshead. "You've been a real help to us, Deathshead. Ever since your mother's death, things have been…rather rough," said Maxis. "She was struck with Syphilis. But when we found out, It was too late," Deathshead said to Rockwell. "That's terrible…" he replied.

"Yes, it was unfortunate. Hannah was a good wife. It really is a shame that she died," said Maxis. "Well, we better get back to work if we want to finish," said Deathshead. One of the guards came towards Maxwell and whispered to him. "Deathshead, someone's at the front for you," he said.

"Alright," said Deathshead. He walked up to the giant electronic door surrounding the compound and opened it. A gang member stood there. "Leroy, what do you want," said Deathshead. "Just came to tell you that your best friend is in that so called Ponyville. He and the rest of the gang are probably going to chill there for a bit," Leroy said. "Why are you telling me this," said Deathshead.

"Cause… Sticks might claim your little girlfriend for himself," said Leroy with a smirk. Deathshead stood there in shock and awe. Sticks was still alive. But…he remembered killing him when he was 8. Deathshead grew tense and began to bulk. "And in the end, all the ponies will become either slaves or sex tools. So, either way, their screwed. And you can't do anything about it," said Leroy.

Deathshead was pissed at this point. He grabbed Leroy by the neck and dragged him to one of the sander belts by the entrance. As he turned it on, Leroy said, "and you're bitch is going to get filled with so much cum." Deathshead rammed Leroy's face into the sander belt. Blood was gushing everywhere and chunks of meat were flying all over the place. The whole courtyard watched in terror as the scene before them finished. There was nothing left of Leroy's face. In fact, half of his brain and skull were gone too. Deathshead dropped his head on the concrete. He looked up to the sky and shouted.

"STICKS! YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT STAYS THAT WAY!"


	4. Ch 3: Crossroads

"What?! Sticks? He's still alive? That's impossible! He died 27 years ago," said Norman. "I know. That's what I thought as well," replied Deathshead as he grabbed a black cloak and put it on. "So, you're really going back to Ponyville? I thought you got kicked out for murder," said Norman. "I did. But if I don't go, Celestia will die," Deathshead replied. "Your father will freak if he found out your going back there," said Norman. "Then we don't tell him. I'm 35. I don't need my dad to monitor my every move," Deathshead said.

"I guess. Well, good luck," said Norman. "Take care," said Deathshead.

Ponyville

"These guys seem shady to me," said Spike. "Oh, so you say that about these guys, but not about Deathshead," replied Twilight. "Shut the fuck up! Deathshead was a great guy. He just had a little problem," said Spike. "Little? You dumbass! It was a big problem! He murdered Junebug and 15% of the royal guards," said Twilight. "You don't know him like I do! He was forgiving," said Spike. "Only you, Fluttershy, and maybe Pinkie Pie forgave him. Everyone else still despises him," said Twilight. "Well, the only guy that seems to be the most normal is Sully. He seems pretty cool," said Spike. "AJ is probably drooling over him by now. I wouldn't be surprised if she sucked his dick by now," said Twilight.

"Wow. Bitch," said Spike. Sully walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey," said Spike and Twilight at the same time. "Do you think you guys can give me a tour of the town? I need to get a look around town," Sully said. "Sure," said Twilight.

Everfree Forest

"Thanks for the food, Zecora. I should be on my way," said Deathshead. "Take care, Deathshead," said Zecora. As Deathshead was on his way to Ponyville, he saw 3 figures approaching him. He knew exactly who they were, so he put his cloak hood up and hid in the bushes and trees. "This is the Everfree Forest. We're going to take you to Zecora's place," said Twilight. "I'll stay here. I need to take a rest anyway," said Spike. "Alright, your loss," said Twilight. As Twilight and Sully were walking up to Zecora's house, Deathshead came up to Spike, cloak still up. "Zecora, did you play a prank on them? That's funny," said Spike. Deathshead put his hood down. Spike got excited.

"Deathshead! Your back," said Spike. "Yeah. I'm here for a reason. Remember how I got my sym- er, cutie mark," asked Deathshead. Spike nodded. "Turns out, I never did kill Sticks. And he's Sully's boss. So he's here in town. He's gonna kill Celestia and take over Ponyville," said Deathshead. "I knew something was up about them! C'mon, we need to stop him right now," said Spike. "I'm afraid we can't do that just that. I need to pick off some of his members, one by one. Then I can get to him. I'm not killing Sully, though. You might need to get me caught up on what all happened in the past year," said Deathshead. Spike nodded. Twilight and Sully were walking out of Zecora's house. "Got to go. See you in Ponyville," said Deathshead. Spike waved.

Deathshead put his cloak hood up and went into the forest and started heading to Ponyville. "Sticks…you're gonna get what you deserve, you little prick!"


End file.
